Worry No More
by Poison Apples
Summary: A collection of oneshots about various things. Some might be pairings, others just little ficlets that came into my mind.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Just a bunch of little one-shots. Grouped together because each one is individually too short to be qualified as a chapter. Anyway, they came from random musings in my mind and if there is a pairing, I'll show it. Just remember, no matter how weird the pairing may sound, (trust me-some of them are just…odd) it might not go the way you think. What else, Oh yeah, most of them happen to be quite depressing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other related paraphernalia and rather sadly, I didn't come up with the pairings, (which depending on how weird they get, might be a good thing).**

**_Worry No More:_**

When I first got my powers, I used to worry that people might be able to catch on. The same build, same hair and even the same voice. And don't laugh, but the name was/is still not that original. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. I mean, come on.

I used to worry. I don't anymore.

I used to worry that when speculations started about the appearance of a ghost kid, a reporter with a hunch would rummage through school records, never seeing a kid named Danny who had died under mysterious circumstances. I used to worry that some fanatical fan of mine would wander through the graveyard looking for my grave.

I used to worry. But then I changed.

I grew a bit older. I grew my hair longer and grew a slight goatee.

I worked out and became bulkier. I lifted my head up high, proud to be a Fenton now that my family, (including me), had saved the town numerous times. No longer was I quiet, bullied, clumsy Daniel Fenton. No longer was I the puny ghost kid with powers unseen and unimaginable.

I had changed. At least, half of me.

Yes, only half of me had changed. While Danny Fenton grew up, moved out and led a life, Danny Phantom remained the figural Peter Pan: always disappearing, and coming back when Amity Park was in dire need of a hero. Always learning from his mistakes and growing in power and wisdom. But never, ever, in age.

I used to worry someone would connect the similarities, the disappearances and appearances of Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Now, I worry for different reasons, about different things. About my alter ego, I worry no more.

**Well, I guess I lied. This musing was a long one. However, the next ones won't be.**


	2. Rewind

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom does not belong to me. However, the ideas sometimes do and, so, if, for any reason, they give you a brainwave, could you please link credit back to me. Thanks. Oh yeah, if you hate the idea of a pairing/idea, please just skip it. Don't flame me because you don't like it. Because guess what, I might not like all that much either. Only flames allowed are if my grammar or spelling is atrocious.

**Pairing: Cream Soup**: Danny/Fenton Thermos

_The sound of a top being unscrewed._

I agree. It is one of the weirder, sillier pieces of Phantom's costume. But essential nonetheless. Why, because it captures ghosts. Which is actually what I'm trying to do now: catch a ghost. There is no need to hunt this one; I know where it sleeps, eats, and lives. I know what it looks like. In fact, one might call me an expert on him.

_A bitter laugh echoes around the room. The whine of machinery starting up adds its echo the laugh._

I know ghosts don't really have feelings, but I can imagine this one having them. At my actions, his eyes, flashing neon, glare balefully, but there is a hint of confusion and sadness as well as a spark of helpless anger.

_A bright light is seen at the depths of a small circle._

He asks me why I am doing this? And I respond, to be normal. His eyes, slowly dull to a pea green as the hint of sadness grows and overwhelms him. I struggle not to feel sorry for him, to just feel thankful to the thermos for helping me out. I know ghosts can't feel, but this one whispers, "Sorry."

The light grows ever brighter, as I mouth, "Sorry" back. The light overwhelms me, and I feel indescribable pain ripping at my soul, while guilt rips apart my conscience. I feel like I am the ghost now. I feel nothing.

You see. The Fenton Thermos has its moments. It has captured the first ghost to ever come through the ghost zone; the most problematic. And once released, it won't mater if I'm normal. So, you see, the Fenton Thermos might seem stupid, silly, or odd. But, at this moment, I love it.

**Veggie Burger: Tucker/Sam**

Journal,

I don't understand love. Shakespeare once wrote that, "If love be rough with you, then you be rough with love." I should know, being tied to a chair for twelve hours while staring at a computer screen helps imprint information in one's memories. Especially, an hour-long program on Shakespeare. But, what Shakespeare does not understand is that if I was rough with_ my_ love, she would probably punch me in the face. And yet, still I can't stop hoping.

You are supposed to be able to talk to your best friend about anything. Especially because me and Danny go way back. I mean so does Sam, but Danny's a guy, we should have more in common.

And yet, with Sam there is a spark of something else. She understands me better than my "Best" friend. She was there to help me change my outlook and label into Goth, even though in the end I decided to stay a Techno geek. She spent all that time convincing me to wear black nail-polish and mascara when really she could have just screamed at me. It would have had the same effect.

Okay, maybe there is the slight issue of the meat/ulta-recyclo-vegetarian difference, but we could make it work.

Well, Journal there you have it. I think Sam is awesome and deserves to have the ground under her feet worshipped, she thinks that I'm a hormonally-crazed teenage boy and Danny is oblivious…no wait, he's just a bit dazed from that last ghost attack. Yup, just a normal day at Casper High.

**Rewind and Start** **Over Please:** Pairings: Hinted D/S

"I can't believe it Sam. Who would've thought that this could happen. I mean, I always though it would be old age, or even a ghost. I hoped not but everyone knew the danger was present. I just, didn't it expect it to happen like this. I just want to be able to rewind yesterday, but I can't find Clockwork."

"Hey Sam guess what? Its raining. No wait, its just me, crying again. Haha. It is cold though. You would tell me to go, that you didn't matter, but if I got sick, it would. But you can't tell me anything anymore, can you?"

"Sam, hey its me again. No, you don't have to worry, I'm exempt from school for the next few days, so on a good note, I'll be able to catch up on some of the school work I missed. Whoop-de-doo.. But, anyway, just wanted to say" _fists clench, a deep breath_, "they caught him, Sam. That stupid, murdering, fucking bastard." _There is a slight green light from where the boy kneels, he takes a shuddering breath and visibly calms down. The light dissapears. _"So, yeah, Sam, just wanted to tell you to rest easy now." _So saying, the boy gets up, and lays a boquet down. A pure white lily is nestled among the jumble of black rose. The card reads,_

"So Sorry Sam. About everything. From the bottom of our hearts.

With Love, Danny & Phantom.

"See you tomorrow Sam." _The boy turns and walks away, out from under the old tree. Away from the simple black granite gravestone there. As he walks away, the boy is unaware that something is watching him. Amethyst eyes sparkle as they catch the midmorning sun. The creature purrs to itself, delighted with what it has just saw. _"Mine? For all eternity?" _The sunlight glints off of silver fangs as the creature muses, _"Sounds absolutely purrrrfect."

**Hoo-hah. End of first actual collection of one shots. Yay. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Oh and please give me a title or pairing so I know what exactly you are reviewing. Thanks. See ya.**


	3. Smiles or Chocolates

Yay, I'm back. Hurrah! I would also liken to thank my only (so far) reviewer. I read your review and I was literally thinking, "Whoa. Intense. I'm on a Story Alert List. Crap, better get started on the next chapter." Anyway, without further ado, here is my third chappie. Also, my Internet and I are engaged in an on/off relationship. Updates will be sporadic.

**Sue Killer: **Danielle/Daniel

Her smile is the last thing I remember. I haven't seen her for a week. Which is good, right? No news is good news, right? Yeah right. I'm so worried that she might have melted into a pile of ectoplasmic green, goo and I wasn't there to help her out. I mean, I know I'm only a C+ student but with my friends' and my sister's help, I'm sure we could've come up with something. Something to help her recharge lost energy. But that smile of hers was just so confident.

I'm worried. But, when she flew away, she had a smile that was completely full of joy and carefree freedom and nothing else. And the best part was that I caused that smile. So seeing that smile made me feel something weird. Almost like pride and protectiveness mixed together. I guess she's like the little sister I never had, (and truthfully, if she turned out to be anything like Jazz, I probably would not want). Or rather, the little cloned "Mini-me" version (seriously, she was so short, she could've been one eighth my size).

But watching her fly away, I felt something else. I felt sadness. And jealousy. Sadness that the one person who might understand what I was going through, and wasn't trying to convert me to the "Dark Side" was leaving. Jealousy because, how dare she be carefree. How dare she not feel attachment to another person. How come she, for all her newbie-ness, has the power that I lack: she can just fly away and abandon her problems; shrug them on to someone else's shoulders. But when I think this, I think thank God that I still care enough about the people of Amity Park, (well most anyway) to remain human enough to live a semi-normal life. And that, when it comes right down to it, I can't really blame her for not having such strong moral ethics. If my mom was a hologram of somebody else's mom and my dad was Vlad Masters, I'd be even worse. Not too mention that she grew up in a test tube and all her sibling had already melted into radioactive, green stuff.

So, I end up calming down. And I realize that thinking about Danielle is complicated. And there's only one easily identifiable thought. If anyone, anyone, up to, and including my future evil self, (him being half Plasmius, I can see this happening) tries to hurt, threaten, or scare my little cousin/almost-sister/ (gender-bending) Mini-me, I will hunt them down and make them pay, in any way and all ways possible.

**Amethyst Ocean:** Danny/Sam

Sam let out a huge sigh. She was being carried around the Ghost Zone, again. By Skulker, nonetheless. She hoped Danny would come soon; Skulker's armor was not the most comfortable pillow; nothing compared to the chill felt through black and silver hazmat. Not too mention the comfort his arms and their solid, never-let-you-go grip gave her. And then there were his eyes, that incredible shade of-. She grabbed a hold of her daydreaming mind and told it to stop. Sam was so intent on stopping that delectable description of Danny that she never realized that the object of her affections had appeared and had engaged in "witty banter" with her captor. In fact, Sam was only brought out of her internal argument when Skulker decided to prove a point and Sam found herself dangling by one arm above a very long drop through the Ghost Zone. And then, even worse, Sam found herself falling. Until the grip she had just been dreaming about caught her. She looked into eyes, which no matter what color, radiated trust, kindness, and right now, while gazing at her: worry and concern. They slowly landed on one of the many floating pieces of rock and Danny let her out of his arms. She whirled around to face him and began to apologize.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I can't believe I dragged you out of bed for this. This is all my fault. If only I had-" Danny held up a finger to her mouth to stop the outpouring of words.

"Shhh. Sam, its not your fault. It's Skulker's." Here he directed a growl and a glare at the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter's retreating form. "I can't believe he would sink so low as to steal one of my best friends. Although," now Danny turned to stare out at the green and black swirls of the Ghost Zone while he continued to muse. "Tucker's so much worse at using ghost-hunting equipment and self-defense. Why didn't Skulker go after him to use as a lure? And there weren't any traps, I mean besides the obvious ones. Which is weird. Really weird. Hey Sam, can you think of any reasons why…Sam? Hey Sam you in there?

Sam shook her head out of a daze. It was now or never. "Maybe he realized something about us that we didn't."

Danny was completely nonplussed. "What? Noticed what about who?"

"Maybe," she repeated while leaning in close to his face, "maybe he noticed how you and I act different around each other."

"Different? How?"

"Like" _inhale. Sam, inhale, deep breathe._ "this" _Good. Now exhale into his mouth. Good job. You're doing excellent. Now just hold your breath until he realizes what is going on and responds._

Danny was to say the least, shocked out of any leftover sleepy feelings he may have harbored. He slowly lifted his hands and wrapped them around the slim body pressing into his. He then closed his eyes and kissed the girl of his dreams back as he had wanted too since forever.

From a very safe distance away, a smirk appeared on a metal face. A watch was checked on an integrated PDA. 12:01. Perfect. _Happy Valentine's Day, whelp. Enjoy it while you can._

Yay. Another chapter done. I must warn you though. These were not my favorite. Also, it was surprisingly hard to do a D/S and keep it completely in characterIf I managed to.Oh well.

Anyway, before I completely forget…

**Disclaimer:** Got ya. See, I knew what you were thinking at the beginning. "No disclaimer" Gasp. "Has she possibly gotten the rights to Danny Phantom and all related paraphernalia? Let us write loads and loads and tons of fan mail to her begging to see our favorite pairings appear in the next chapter." Sigh. Sadly, no I have not gained the rights and so thus, I do not own Danny Phantom, ect. But still, please review and write to me a favorite shipping, so that I might write about it. Or just review. Either one is good. See ya soon. I hope.


End file.
